The beverage industry spans every continent, with advertisements and marketing consuming a large portion of modern media content. Large beverage conglomerates have streamlined the process of converting water and raw materials into consumable liquids, and subsequently providing those liquids in convenient forms to consumers. Bottles and cans have emerged as the primary mechanisms for beverage distribution, as manufacturing and transporting liquids in these forms allows for optimal product distribution.
However, once opened, the contents of an unopened bottle or can may become warm in improper conditions, leading to spoilage and poor taste. To counter these effects, many individuals are known to employ tumblers such as stainless mugs, double wall stainless steel travel mugs, and thermos bottles to transport beverages for later consumption. These devices, herein referred to generally as tumblers, are known to have standardized attachable ported caps or lids that may be opened to either drink directly through the caps or lids or removed entirely to allow access to the interior of the tumbler. Tumblers are available in various sizes ranging from individual cups to large canisters and jugs, all while sharing a similar interior structure and detachable top cap or lid. However, the tumblers are only designed to store fluids internally. Even with the caps or lids removed, the tumblers on the market today cannot effectively be used to contain other beverage containers. Attempting to hold a bottle or can inside the tumbler would require material shimming to prevent said item from moving freely inside the tumbler, and the cap or lid may not be attached to the tumbler given the height of various beverage containers that a user may wish to store within. Even if the internal beverage container is small enough to fit within the tumbler, reapplying the cap or lid will prevent the user from accessing the beverage. The most common way to sustain a low temperature is by adding ice, which has the unfortunate side effect of diluting the contained beverage. What is needed is an adapter that can allow a user to support a beverage container within a tumbler. Further desirable is a mechanism for preventing the beverage container from undesirable shifting or motion within a tumbler.
The present invention addresses these issues. The present invention aims to allow a user to easily store and consume a beverage from a given beverage container contained within an existing tumbler by providing a radial support that will index and cushion the beverage container within the external tumbler. A unique set of surface features will guide and fix a beverage container within the body of the present invention. An insulating layer may additionally be included to maintain beverage temperature and to provide a measure of damage resistance to the beverage supported therein. The shape and scale of the present invention may be adapted to function in conjunction with any beverage container known in the industry, either internally or externally. Such an arrangement enables a user to fill a tumbler with ice, ice packs, or other coolant, and then place a bottle or can atop that coolant within the present invention, thus keeping the contents of the bottle or can cold, accessible, and unfiltered.